A Pirate's Life For Me II
by Alani
Summary: SUMMARY: Barbossa wants revenge against Blackbeard for kidnapping his new wife Olivia…meanwhile will Jack Sparrow sacrifice Barbossa to save his own life? Sequel to A Pirate's Life For Me. Please R&R!
1. PROLOGUE

**A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME II**

SUMMARY: Barbossa wants revenge against Blackbeard…meanwhile will Jack Sparrow sacrifice Barbossa to save his own life?

Author's Note: Sequel to _A Pirate's Life For Me_ and takes place between AWE and POTC 4.

DISCLAIMER: The characters from the POTC series do not to belong to me.

PROLOGUE

_She was jolted awake when the ship rocked from side to side violently. She was about to sit up when a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream as a couple of men grabbed her, and dragged her out of the room and up on deck. _

_A man she had never seen before was standing front of Joshamee Gibbs. The man forced Mr Gibbs down onto his knees. _

" _What are you doing? Leave him alone!" Olivia cried out. The man turned at the angry outburst. _

" _And who might you be?" the man asked, his eyes boring into hers. She shuddered. _

" _Don't saw a word Miss Olivia," Gibbs warned her._

" _Who is this lass?" _

_Gibbs didn't reply. He was then gagged and ordered down below. _

" _Where's Hector?" she demanded the man. _

" _He's here. Get Barbossa!" the man commanded them and they did as they were told. _

_Captain Hector Barbossa was bought up on deck. He had a black eye and looked haggard._

_Why isn't he fighting? Why is he giving up? Olivia wondered. _

" _Please don't kill Hector," She pleaded the man. _

" _And why shouldn't I kill Barbossa?" the man demanded, " How do you know him? How did you become a part of this crew?"_

_Olivia didn't reply. The man turned to Barbossa, " Who is she Barbossa?"_

_Barbossa didn't reply either. The man sighed, ' I don't want to do this…but you're forcing my hand Barbossa," then he slapped her, hard. Her cheek stung and turned red. Barbossa struggled at the bonds that tied him but it was no use. _

_The man slapped her again and she felt blood on her lip. _

" _I'll ask you again, who is she Barbossa?" _

" _She's my wife," Barbossa confessed, hoping this will stop the bastard from hurting her. _

_The man ordered Olivia to kneel down. Olivia glanced over at Barbossa, a look of terror in her eyes. _

" _No!" Barbossa shouted and the man swung his sword. His wife's body slumped to the ground and her head rolled towards him and rested at his feet, her lovely face staring up at him. He felt sick as he stared down at her. Her eyes seemed to be accusing him, as if they were asking why didn't he save her? The woman he loved?_

Captain Hector Barbossa woke up with a start and looked over at the sleeping form of Olivia, his new wife. It was only a nightmare but it was so vivid. He sat up and brushed a strand of a hair from his wife's forehead.

If the dream was so vivid…could it come true? He wondered as Olviiva woke up.

" Where you watching me sleep?" she asked.

" Only for a bit," Barbossa replied. _I will do everything in my power to protect my wife and keep her safe. _He vowed as he pressed his mouth to hers. But as he kissed her, the nightmare replayed in his mind, over and over again.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_TORTUGA_

Josephine Connor had no clue where to go in this awful town but she had heard news that her daughter had been here recently. Maybe she was still here. She buttoned up her jacket and walked down the street.. She saw two men sitting in front of a tavern. They looked dirty and uncouth and were most likely pirates. She hurried past them and looked down at her map. She heard them sniggering after her.

" She kind of sticks out like a sore thumb don't she?" one of the men said loudly and they laughed.

" She probably thinks she's too good for us." She bristled and pretended not to listen as she consulted her map.

" Hey, have you heard the news?" one of the men changed the subject.

" News about what?"

" Not what…who. Captain Barbossa."

" That scoundrel still owes me…"

" Anyway, its been rumoured that he's gotten himself married to his woman."

" Already? I heard they'd only been engaged for a few weeks. I guess the lass didn't want to wait-"

"Actually, it's the other way around. It was him who didn't want to wait."

" How long he known his lass?"

" A year. "

Josephine folded her map and pondered what to do next. The two men were still talking about this man Barbossa and his new wife.

" What's his wife's name?" the man in the red shirt asked. The reply turned Josephine cold. It couldn't be. She was hearing things.

" Excuse me," she said, walking up to them.

" Decided that you're good enough for us after all did ye?" the man in the red shirt asked.

" Did you just say Barbossa's new wife is Olivia?" she asked them and they nodded.

" Aye. Olivia. I'm told she's young and pretty." The man replied, " She's about thirty somethin'",

" This Barbossa…who is he?"

" A sea captain, one of the best sea captains around."

" No, Jack Sparrow's the best captain. Don't you remember Barbossa mutinied against Jack and-"

" Barbossa is still a fine sea captain…"

" So its most likely Olivia will be at sea with Barbossa?" Josephine interrupted.

" Aye. Have no idea where though."

" You can ask Captain Jack Sparrow though. He'd know where Barbossa was heading."

" Where can I find this Jack Sparrow?" Josephine asked.

" In there. He's recruiting." The man nodded at the tavern.

" What do you want with Barbossa and his wife anyway?" the other man asked Josephine.

" That is none of your business." She told him before entering the noisy, smelly tavern.

She asked the bartender where she could find Jack Sparrow and he directed her to the back of the pub. A man with long hair was talking to another, older man. They looked quite similar and she wondered if they were related.

" Excuse me…which one of you is Jack Sparrow?"

" I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," the captain said looking up at the woman. She was about sixty with brown hair and hazel eyes. There was something oddly familiar about her.

" I have to go now Jackie," the man stood up and left quickly.

" You look familiar...have I threatened you before?" Jack asked the woman.

" I doubt it. " the woman said.

" What do you want with me?" Jack asked.

" I heard you were recruiting a crew."

" Possibly," the captain said, " Why?"

" You are recruiting and I have a ship...but no crew. I would like to hire you."

" How much are you paying me?" Jack asked and they agreed on a price.

" You haven't said why you were needing a crew." Jack said.

" I need to find a man named Captain Barbossa."

" Hector Barbossa you say? What has to done to you?" Jack asked.

" He married my daughter."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

" Olivia is your daughter?" Jack stared at her, " So that's why you look so familiar. She looks just like you. Except younger of course. "

" Are you telling me you know her?" Josephine demanded.

Jack nodded, " I know her husband quite well, he used to be my first mate, til he went and mutinied against me."

Josephine's eyebrows shot up, " He mutinied against you?"

" That all happened years ago, before he even met Olivia," Jack assured her, " But Barbossa wicked? I guess you can find that out for yourself."

" I've got to find them," Josephine declared. Not only did he daughter marry a pirate, she had married a wicked man!

" You look worried," Jack commented.

" Of course I am. My only child has married a pirate! And a wicked pirate at that! I won't stand for it. I'm going to end this marriage." She vowed and Jack winced. The woman looked determined.

" How well do you know Barbossa?" Josephine asked him suddenly.

" Very well. Why?"

" That will work to our advantage. Gather your crew Mr. Sparrow. We leave first thing in the morning. "

Jack surveyed the ship, which was named Olivia, after Mrs. Conner's daughter. It was a lovely ship, about five years old. She had bought it at an auction and it was ex military ship. He wondered if the guns were still in good working order. The crew were getting ready to leave and he looked over at the supplies.

" Hello Jack," a voice greeted him from behind and he turned. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

" Vanessa? Vanessa Johnson?"

The tall, black-haired woman grinned at him, " It's been awhile Jackie," she told him. She was one of the few who called him Jackie.

" Why are you here?"

" I heard about your voyage and I want to join your crew."

" But why now?." Jack asked, untangling some rope.

" I think you know," Vanessa said.

" Hector is married now you know. You won't have another chance with him again."

" I don't know about that. So, can I join your crew?"

" Vanessa, what are you up to?" Jack demanded.

" Nothing. I just want to congratulate an old friend of his marriage. Is there any harm in that?" Vanessa left then to get her things and Jack sighed. Whenever Vanessa was about, trouble was not far behind.

Vanessa made sure she had everything before climbing aboard again. Jack did not look happy as she went down below and stored her bag away. It had several years since she last saw Barbossa. When she heard that he had gotten married, she had never felt so jealous. She was even a little broken-hearted. That's when Vanessa realised she was still in love with Hector and it was too late, he was married.

_Its not too late, _Vanessa assured herself, _They've only been married a short awhile. Once Hector remembers how much he did care for me, he'll come back to me. _She was going to destroy his marriage and take back what was rightfully hers.

Captain Hector Barbossa.

Olivia put her arms around Hector's neck and arched her body up against his as his mouth came crushing down onto hers. It was morning and Barbossa was in no hurry to get up. She sat up so that he could take off her nightgown. He reached around and undid her braid so that her long hair fell to her shoulders. He brushed her hair back and kissed her shoulders before kissing her once again. Passion rose through him and she helped him undress before he covered her body with his. She opened her legs and his hand disappeared between them when someone knocked on their door, startling them both.

" Damn it," Barbossa muttered. Then he called out, " Go away, I will not be interrupted!"

" Sir, its an emergency!" the voice cried and Barbossa sighed. He glanced down at his wife.

"I'm sorry my darling, I have to go and see what the fuss is about." He reluctantly got out of bed.

" Are you truly going to leave me unsatisfied?" she demanded him. He grabbed his clothes and gave her a passionate kiss.

" You're not the only one who's not satisfied," he reminded her and left the cabin.


End file.
